


Шаг за шагом, день за днём

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с куроко-кинков: "Каждая игра один-на-один идет на желание. Тот, кто проигрывает, исполняет желание выигравшего. Кисе канонично постоянно проигрывает. С каждым разом желания Аомине все откровеннее. Если начинается все невинно, например, принести с утра сока в класс, то через несколько игр Аомине уже загадывает подрочить перед ним, сделать минет или проносить весь день вибратор в заднице. Кисе не жертва, сам провоцирует на более пошлые желания и получает удовольствие от их исполнения."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. бэнто, пончики и работа над собой

\- Прости, что? - переспросил Кисе, не веря своим ушам, и Аомине повторил:  
\- Подрочи себе.  
Они стояли в раздевалке, у Кисе по спине вдоль позвоночника стекал пот, становясь все холоднее с каждой секундой, и он предпочел бы пойти в душ, а потом переодеться - но он опять проиграл, и Аомине загадал свое желание.

Кисе прислонился к стене рядом со шкафчиком, глядя на Аомине. Тот не отвел глаз.  
\- Что сложного? Хочу глянуть, как ты работаешь над собой.  
Он растянул губы в ухмылке, и можно было бы подумать, что это издевка или попытка унизить проигравшего.  
Но Кисе так не подумал.  
Кисе видел, что Аомине напряжен так, как редко бывает напряжен на площадке. Видел, как по его виску ползет прозрачная капелька пота и как он на мгновение хмурится, будто пытаясь ее сбросить этим движением, но даже не догадывается утереть лицо. Кисе знал Аомине как никого другого - он изучал его день за днем, упорно и внимательно, и все равно не мог победить.  
Зато мог увидеть - так, как не видел его никто другой.  
\- Ну ладно, Аоминеччи, - медленно сказал Кисе и опустил руку на резинку спортивных шорт. - Как захочешь.  
Глаза Аомине еле заметно расширились. Похоже, он не рассчитывал, что Кисе согласится.  
А ведь как безобидно все начиналось, - рассеянно подумал Кисе, наматывая на пальцы шнурок, стягивающий резинку.

\- Пора завязывать, - сказал как-то Аомине после очередной их вечерней тренировки на двоих. - Без шансов, смирись уже.  
\- Ну Аоминеччи! - Кисе капризничал в шутку, прятал разочарование за демонстративной несерьезной обидой. - Если ты не дашь мне шансов, тогда их и не будет.  
\- А что я с этого получу? - вдруг поинтересовался Аомине, выглядывая из-под полотенца, которым вытирал голову после душа. - А, Кисе?  
\- Все, что захочешь, - щедро предложил Кисе. А кто бы на его месте не предложил.  
\- Ну ладно, - Аомине пожал плечами и бросил полотенце в сумку. - Договорились.  
Кисе не понял, о чем конкретно они договорились - и не понимал до следующего вечера, когда Аомине, вновь разбив все его попытки добраться до кольца, прокрутил на пальцах мяч и широко улыбнулся.  
\- С тебя бэнто.  
\- А? - моргнул Кисе. Аомине снисходительно пожал плечами.  
\- Ты сказал - все, что захочешь, помнишь? Завтра я хочу бэнто.  
Бэнто так бэнто.  
Кисе даже сам его собрал - и на следующий день на большой перемене подал Аомине с насмешливым поклоном. Аомине сгреб коробку, не сказав ни слова, а вечером, когда выиграл, потребовал принести ему данго и пончики.  
Так Кисе уверился, что Аомине согласен играть с ним за еду.  
И был в этом уверен до сегодняшнего дня.  
Похоже, зря.

\- Я не стриптиз заказывал, - напомнил о себе Аомине. Кисе сообразил, что все еще стоит перед ним, держась за шнурок, и дернул слишком сильно. Веревочка оборвалась и выпала из пальцев, резинка ослабла. Кисе едва не подхватил шорты, чтобы не упали. Понял, что это не нужно, и позволил им соскользнуть на кроссовки.  
Стоять перед Аомине в трусах и длинной майке было неловко. Тысячу раз Кисе переодевался в раздевалке вместе со всеми, и еще тысячу раз переодевался на съемках в окружении операторов, стилистов и менеджеров. И никогда ему не бывало настолько не по себе.  
Кисе закусил губу, по-прежнему прямо глядя Аомине в глаза, и положил руку на член.  
\- Трусы, - хрипло сказал Аомине. - Ты же не в них дрочишь?  
\- Когда как, - с наигранной беспечностью ответил Кисе. Скрывать растерянность, неуверенность и усталость он научился на съемках - и кто бы мог подумать, что однажды все его умения пригодятся ему в пустой школьной раздевалке.  
У Аомине дрогнули губы, он переступил с ноги на ногу, шевельнул бедрами как-то неловко - и Кисе понял, почему.  
Его собственный член вздрогнул под ладонью, знакомо твердея.  
\- Иногда я делаю так, - шепотом сказал Кисе и погладил себя медленным тягучим движением, скользнув кончиками пальцев к основанию члена. Провел ладонью вверх, слегка прижал головку к животу. Аомине следил за его рукой, как загипнотизированный за маятником.  
\- И вот так, - Кисе засунул большой палец за резинку трусов, нащупал головку, обвел ее.  
Аомине облизал губы.  
\- Но это для начала, - сказал Кисе и уверенно потянул трусы вниз.  
Аомине прищурился, но взгляда не отвел. Привалился плечом к шкафчику и смотрел, жадно и внимательно, как Кисе обхватывает ладонью член, как водит по нему вверх-вниз, лаская головку, то и дело разжимая ладонь, чтобы подхватить и ненадолго сжать яички. Под этим взглядом Кисе мог бы покраснеть - только вся кровь сейчас приливала не к лицу. Кисе глубоко вздохнул, продолжая смотреть на Аомине, отметил недвусмысленно натянутые в паху шорты и напряженно сведенные брови. Взгляд Аомине, тяжелый и почти ощутимый, как будто лежал поверх ладони Кисе, заставляя ее сжиматься все крепче, двигаться все быстрее. Кисе вдруг подумал, что не отказался бы от помощи Аомине - и этого хватило, чтобы на сжатые пальцы плеснула сперма. Кисе прижался затылком к стене и зажмурился, ощущая, как толчками выходит из него напряжение.  
\- Круто, - сказал Аомине за темной, просвеченной розовым тонкой преградой опущенных век. - Я в душ.  
\- Теперь я могу посмотреть, - щедро предложил Кисе, все-таки чувствуя себя немного неловко. Аомине вдруг шумно вздохнул:  
\- Это будет следующее желание.

Следующим вечером Кисе не знал, чего больше хочет - проиграть или выиграть.  
Он проиграл.  
Аомине качнулся на пятках, стукнул мячом об пол зала, и на секунду Кисе показалось, что он сейчас скажет: "Я передумал, лучше пончики".  
Но Аомине сказал: "Пошли" и развернулся к раздевалке.  
Кисе пошел следом; идти ему было неудобно.  
Член у Аомине оказался крупный, ровный и темный. Аомине не ласкал его - просто двигал кулаком размеренно и жестко, так, что темно-розовая головка то выныривала из кулака, то пряталась вновь. Дрочил он сидя, широко раскинув ноги и глядя на Кисе снизу вверх. Напряжение и что-то, похожее на сомнение, сквозило в его взгляде, но все движения были расслабленными и ленивыми, текучими, как движения хищного крупного зверя. Кисе смотрел завороженно, машинально облизывая губы, и напряжение уходило из взгляда Аомине, сменяясь возбуждением и, Кисе был в этом уверен, каким-то темным, опасным весельем. Очень взрослым весельем.  
Белые брызги на пальцах Аомине показались необычно яркими. Кисе моргнул.  
\- Понравилось? - спросил Аомине, небрежно отирая руку об шорты и поднимаясь. Вместо ответа Кисе снова облизал губы, медленно и на этот раз вполне осознанно. Аомине вдруг оказался совсем рядом, окутал Кисе запахом свежего пота и свежей спермы, вовсе не неприятным. Уперся ладонью в стену возле его головы и шепнул на ухо:  
\- В следующий раз возьмешь его в рот.  
И пошел в душевую.  
Кисе проводил его взглядом.  
И подумал, что специально проигрывать не будет - но если проиграет, не расстроится.


	2. капли на губах и игрушка от Аомине

"Как вязкий соевый соус", - подумал Кисе. Поднял голову и увидел, как Аомине на него смотрит.  
До того он вверх почти не глядел, было бы неудобно: он сидел на скамье посреди раздевалки, а Аомине стоял перед ним, приспустив трусы и шорты. Член Аомине был у Кисе во рту, а пальцы Аомине запутались у него в волосах, то сгребали пряди в горсть и натягивали, то отпускали и гладили почти нежно. Все это было немного неловко, очень непривычно и совсем не было неприятно.  
И в конце концов, Кисе был к этому готов.  
Хотя все оказалось не так, как в роликах, которые он внимательно посмотрел накануне, закрывшись в своей комнате. В роликах людям с членом во рту удавалось постанывать и томно вздыхать, а еще они двигали головой так уверенно и резко, что член партнера должен был бы упираться им в горло. Кисе не был уверен, получится ли у него так же.

"Так же" не получилось. Когда Аомине кивнул ему на скамью, а сам встал перед ним, широко расставив ноги, Кисе стало беспокойно и неуютно. Он поводил языком по губам, сглотнул слюну и вскинул глаза.  
\- Я предупреждал, - сказал Аомине и дернул вниз шорты.  
Его кулак сжался на резинке так крепко, что Кисе вдруг отчетливо понял - Аомине нервничает.  
И успокоился.  
Ненадолго: Аомине достал член, уже напряженный, и придвинул его к лицу Кисе, розовая плотная головка качнулась прямо перед глазами. Аомине провел головкой по губам Кисе и легонько толкнул, намекая - и Кисе вдруг ощутил прорастающее сквозь стыд и неловкость возбуждение. И приоткрыл рот.  
Горячая и влажная плоть во рту ощущалась странно, ни на что не похоже. Кисе потрогал тонкую кожу языком, осторожно погладил и услышал, как Аомине со свистом втягивает воздух.  
Ему понравилось.  
Может быть, он осторожничал, не брал слишком глубоко, не выделывал языком каких-то таких штук, как женщины и мужчины в видеороликах. Но Аомине явно хватало и этого, его пальцы в волосах Кисе вздрагивали, сжимаясь и разжимаясь, а дыхание становилось все более шумным и нервным - и Кисе старался.  
Как он положил руку на собственный член поверх шорт, он и не заметил. Просто надавил и погладил там, где ныло и требовало внимания, и вздохнул от неожиданно острого удовольствия. Вдруг Аомине крепко сжал его волосы, сильно дернул, в нёбо ударила и потекла по горлу теплая медленная струя.  
\- Бля, - выдохнул Аомине и отстранился, оставляя на языке и губах Кисе капли спермы, вкусом похожей на вязкий соевый соус.  
Кисе поднял глаза и увидел взгляд Аомине - мутный, жадный и растерянный.  
Этого ему хватило, чтобы кончить самому.  
\- Ты... - начал Аомине, все еще не сводя глаз с губ Кисе. Кисе понял, на что он смотрит, медленно провел по нижней губе языком, стер пальцами то, что осталось. И встал, чтобы избавиться от влажного белья.  
Они разошлись молча; Аомине не сказал ничего про завтра, и Кисе с мрачным весельем представил, как назавтра они вернутся к бэнто и пончикам.  
В том, что произошло, было что-то, чему он не мог найти названия, - что-то постыдное, приятное и затягивающее.  
Кисе хотел повторить.  
Кисе хотел, чтобы Аомине взял у него в рот.  
Кисе хотел, чтобы Аомине трогал его - везде - и делал еще что-нибудь.  
Но больше всего Кисе хотел знать, чего хочет сам Аомине.

Он узнал это на следующий же день после очередной тренировки. После очередного проигрыша. Аомине поймал мяч и зашагал к раздевалке, даже не взглянув на Кисе - но когда Кисе вошел следом за ним, Аомине пинком закрыл дверь, втиснул Кисе в угол между стеной и шкафчиками и хрипло зашептал на ухо:  
\- Завтра придешь с этим. На уроки, понял?  
Кисе вдохнул запах Аомине и почувствовал, как в ладонь ложится что-то гладкое, продолговатое и теплое - сохранившее тепло пальцев Аомине. Опустил глаза и увидел пробку. Довольно небольшую.  
\- Это тебе тоже пригодится.  
Аомине сунул ему тюбик, - со смазкой, сообразил Кисе, - и стремительно ушел в душ.

Первых уроков следующего дня Кисе не запомнил. Кажется, его не вызывали - вот и все, что он мог бы сказать о часах, прошедших с утра до большой перемены. Его внимание было приковано не к доске и не к словам учителя, не к тому, что болтали одноклассники на переменах. Ему казалось, что в классе душно, но похоже, жарко было ему одному.  
То есть, не одному, - понял Кисе, когда в очередной раз поерзал, пытаясь найти такое положение, в котором пробка в заднице напоминала бы о себе хотя бы не каждую секунду, и поймал взгляд Аомине.  
Похоже, Аомине тоже стало неудобно сидеть.  
Похоже, Аомине это нравилось.  
Это могло бы утешить Кисе, если бы его что-нибудь расстраивало.  
Но ему было хорошо.  
Неудобно, непривычно, напряженно - и хорошо. Так, что колени превращались в мягкую вату от каждого движения, а от каждой попытки сесть поудобнее холодная волна мурашек прокатывалась по позвоночнику вверх к шее и заставляла крепко сжимать кулаки.  
На переменах Кисе не выходил из класса - не рисковал. Ему хватило дороги до школы, десяти минут непрерывной слабой дрожи, от которой мышцы невольно сжимались и пробка ощущалась еще лучше. Он думал, что рехнется от неприличности происходящего, уже когда смазывал сам себя утром в ванной и осторожно вталкивал кончиками пальцев игрушку Аомине себе в зад - но к концу первого урока понял, что утром было еще ничего. С каждой минутой становилось всё хуже.  
Всё лучше.  
На большую перемену он тоже решил не выходить. Есть ему не хотелось - по правде говоря, ему хотелось избавиться от пробки в заднице, или пойти подрочить в туалет, или чтобы Аомине ему помог... От этой мысли к щекам прилила кровь, и вовсе не от смущения. Кисе опустил глаза в учебник, ничего в нем не различая, и не сразу понял, что остался один в классе.  
Не один.  
\- Э-эй, - протяжно и низко сказал Аомине. - Как дела?  
Кисе почувствовал, как твердеет член, и медленно поднял голову.  
Аомине смотрел на него расширенными, потемневшими глазами и крутил что-то в ладони.  
Раньше, чем Кисе понял что это, Аомине шевельнул большим пальцем - нажал на кнопку - и пробка вздрогнула и завибрировала.

По рукам под рубашкой пробежал колючий озноб, на висках выступил пот. Кисе поерзал, садясь боком, чтобы основание пробки ни во что не упиралось, и понял, что сделал это зря - вибрация стала ощутимее, его затрясло.  
Аомине смотрел на него так, будто хотел нагнуть прямо здесь.  
Кисе понял, что "будто" было лишним, когда Аомине соскользнул с парты, на которой сидел, крепко взял Кисе за локоть и вздернул с места. И потащил за собой.  
Пробка пульсировала и двигалась при каждом шаге, в глазах у Кисе темнело, он едва не спотыкался об собственные ноги, но Аомине держал его крепко - держал и вел. Сквозь шум в ушах Кисе услышал, как Аомине говорит кому-то: "Да хрен знает, может, съел что не то, отвали", и подумал, что не услышать в голосе Аомине желания срочно трахаться мог бы только совсем глухой или очень наивный человек. Кисе наивным уже не был.

Аомине пнул дверь в туалет, протащил Кисе мимо писсуаров, грубо шуганув какого-то первогодку, и втолкнул в пустую кабинку. Громыхнул замком и развернулся к Кисе, прижал его к себе, стиснул и смял задницу, заставив пробку заходить туда-сюда. Кисе зажмурился, уткнулся Аомине лицом в плечо и наконец позволил себе застонать.  
Аомине все сделал сам - и быстро: развернул Кисе спиной, заставив упереться руками в стенку над унитазом, расстегнул на нем брюки и сдернул вниз вместе с трусами, сунул пальцы между ягодиц и пошевелил пробку. Кисе проглотил вскрик, задрожал, и Аомине погладил его по бедру - словно успокаивал. Потом отстранился, взвизгнула молния его собственных брюк, зашуршала ткань. Кисе задышал чаще, представив, как выглядит сейчас - со спущенными штанами, выставленным голым задом и виднеющимся между ягодиц основанием пробки, - и потянулся к собственному члену.  
\- Руки убери, - вдруг хрипло сказал позади него Аомине. - Я сам.  
Его голос сводил с ума так же надежно, как его запах, как непрерывная пульсация пробки.  
\- Как скажешь, Аоминеччи, - шепнул Кисе и снова уперся в стену.

Может быть, Аомине и хотел бы поизводить его еще - но уже не смог. Пробку он выдернул одним движением, Кисе охнул и успел почувствовать себя очень пустым. За спиной щелкнула резинка, между ягодиц вжался член, Аомине навалился Кисе на спину и пробормотал прямо в ухо:  
\- Будет больно - скажи.  
От первого толчка Кисе стало больно - но не сильно. Еще через мгновение боль смешалась с удовольствием, Кисе прижал зубами нижнюю губу, чтобы не закричать, и подался назад, навстречу члену Аомине. Аомине негромко выругался, погладил его живот, сунув руку под рубашку, и толкнулся снова. Осторожно.  
\- Мне больно, Аоминеччи, - прошептал Кисе углом рта и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как замер и напрягся Аомине. - Но ты продолжай.  
Этого хватило, чтобы Аомине забыл об осторожности.  
На такой эффект Кисе и рассчитывал.  
Теперь Аомине двигался в нем горячо и грубо, упирался лбом в его плечо, одной рукой обхватил Кисе поперек груди, другой сжимал его член, больше дергая, чем лаская - так же, как дрочил сам себе у Кисе на глазах - и все это было так круто, что Кисе все-таки застонал.

Их обоих хватило ненадолго, так что зашуметь по-настоящему они не успели. Повезло.  
Потом они стояли в кабинке, комкали в руках обрывки туалетной бумаги, вытираясь и приводя себя в порядок, глядели вниз, на приспущенные брюки, свисающие ремни, кроссовки Аомине, ботинки Кисе. Наконец Кисе наткнулся взглядом на валявшуюся на полу пробку - всю в полупрозрачных разводах смазки - вскинул голову и встретился глазами с Аомине.  
"Все нормально?" - спрашивал темный внимательный взгляд.  
Кисе улыбнулся.  
\- В следующий раз, - медленно сказал он, - тебе придется придумать что-то по-настоящему особенное.


End file.
